1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic partitioned closed container suited as various storage cases for storing hydrogen storage alloy and the like or as various pressure containers such as a tank mounted on a tank lorry and to a manufacturing method thereof and a pressure container.
It is noted that the term "aluminum" is used in the meaning of containing its alloy in this specification.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional partitioned closed container comprising a cylindrical main body, a partition provided within the main body in a body therewith in the longitudinal direction and lids for closing openings of the main body has been sealed up by joining the lids with the main body from the outer peripheral surface by means of TIG welding or MIG welding after attaching the lids to the openings of the main body.
However, the partitioned closed container thus obtained has had the following problems. That is, it has had a problem that when it is fabricated by the TIG or MIG welding, its content is affected by heat because the high temperature heat is generated during the welding and that cracks occur at the welded section due to thermal stress by receiving rapid heating and cooling thermal cycles. Further, because the lids have been joined only with the main body in the above-mentioned partitioned closed container, the joining strength of the lids is low and the container is uncertain in terms of its strength. When a thick or high strength and highly rigid lid is used to assure the reliability of the lid in terms of its strength on the other hand, there arises a problem that the weight and the cost of the container increase.
Meanwhile, a conventional partitioned closed container comprising a cylindrical main body, a partition provided within the main body traversely so as to part the main body in the longitudinal direction and lids for closing openings of the main body has had problems that because it is sealed up by the TIG or MIG welding in the same manner with that described above, its content is affected during the welding or cracks occur at the welded section.
Further, it has been cumbersome to fabricate the two partitioned closed containers described above because the joining works have to be carried out from the inside of the main body in joining the partition to the inner peripheral surface of the main body by the TIG or MIG welding. When the container is small, it has been difficult even to insert a welding apparatus to the inside of the main body.
The invention has been devised in view of those problems and its object is to provide a partitioned closed container which is joined well and can assure the reliability in terms of strength without increasing the weight and the cost.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a partitioned closed container which allows to prevent its content from being affected by heat generated during joining.